Compiling CHDK under Mac OS X
Here are the necessary steps for building CHDK on a current Macintosh system. You'll need to install Apple's Xcode plus GNU's ARM toolchain. Note: command examples below are all typed in a Terminal window. Install necessary software Install your development environment and package manager: 1. Install Xcode , the Apple development system. It's free, but you'll need to register. Xcode installs the compilers needed to build MacPorts and CHDK as well as other vital tools such as Subversion. If you already have Xcode installed, check the App Store and make sure it's the latest version. 2. Either use the MacPorts or Brew package manager for installing open source software on Macs: a. Install MacPorts If you have previously installed MacPorts, run sudo port selfupdate; but if your installation dates from an earlier version of MacOS, it's advisable to reinstall it. b. Install Brew. Brew auto-updates every time you run it. One-liner: $ /usr/bin/ruby -e "$(curl -fsSL https://raw.githubusercontent.com/Homebrew/install/master/install)" Install compiler packages Use your package manager to install the GNU cross-compiler with thumb interwork multilib support. 1. With MacPorts: $ sudo port install arm-elf-gcc +interwork If MacPorts has neglected to define an "arm-elf-gcc" command in /opt/local/bin, you'll need to add this manually. Your version number may differ. $ cd /opt/local/bin $ ln -s arm-elf-gcc-4.6.1 arm-elf-gcc 2. With Brew: To get the compilers, you need to tap an additional repository (this is subject to change): $ brew tap sevki/homebrew-gcc_cross_compilers $ brew install arm-elf-gcc $ brew install gcc-arm-embedded You might need to adjust the brews to your own compiler set, for example to use a specific version of the GNU compiler set: $ grep "opt/gcc" /usr/local/Homebrew/Library/Taps/sevki/homebrew-gcc_cross_compilers/arm-elf-gcc.rb ENV'CC' = '/usr/local/opt/gcc/bin/gcc-5' ENV'CXX' = '/usr/local/opt/gcc/bin/g++-5' ENV'CPP' = '/usr/local/opt/gcc/bin/cpp-5' ENV'LD' = '/usr/local/opt/gcc/bin/gcc-5' Check what works for you. Download and configure CHDK 1. Download the CHDK source, creating a new directory named chdk. This example downloads a stable release. You can change the release number or replace branches/xxx with trunk ''if you want the latest unstable code. $ cd $HOME $ svn co https://tools.assembla.com/svn/chdk/branches/release-1_2 chdk $ cd chdk 2. In this newly created chdk directory (and not the subdirectory chdk/CHDK), add a new file named '''localbuildconf.inc' that specifies your camera and its firmware level. The file should look something like this: # local configuration PLATFORM=a710 PLATFORMSUB=100a 3. Make sure /opt/local/bin is in your search path ($PATH). The way to do this depends on your shell. One example is $ export PATH=/opt/local/bin:$PATH Compile the source Compile the CHDK firmware. $ make fir If everything went well, the final result looks like this: $ **** Firmware creation completed successfully That's it! You've just built CHDK. The new firmware is in the bin directory. If you copy both DISKBOOT.BIN and PS.FIR to you camera card then you're ready for either type of camera boot method. If you'd modified any of the modules, you'll also need to update the CHDK/MODULES directory on the camera card from the CHDK/MODULES directory in the build tree. I've tried to make this a complete cookbook, but for greater understanding you may find it profitable to also read the Linux installation instructions. These directions for building CHDK on Macintosh were current as of end of 2016. Please help keep them up to date by noting any changes you find. Category:Development